Dunkellichtwald Questreihe
ist die Startzone für alle Charaktere, die als Beginn wählen. Diese Questreihe führt einen sehr behutsam von Camp zu Camp in Dunkellichtwald, beginnend im Camp . Daher ist es fast unmöglich einem Monster zu begegnen, dessen Stufe rot für euch erscheint, solange du in der Nähe des aktuellen Camp bleibst. WICHTIG: Wenn ihr Stufe 10 erreicht, solltet ihr nach Neriak reisen, weil dort etliche Quests für die Stufen 10 - 11 existieren, die Bezug nehmen auf Dunkellichtwald und nahegelegene Zonen. Du erhälst einen Hinweis, wenn ein Quest dich nach Neriak schickt. empfohlenen Stufen in Klammern (für Stufen 1-7) Wenn du Neriak als Beginn für deinen neuen Charakter auswählst startest du dein Abenteuer im Camp Neidhass in Dunkellichtwald. # (Stufe: I) # (1) - führt zu Pellandra und Udiyitas # (2) # (3) # (4) # (4) # (2) Der Bürgermeister. Er spricht mit Dir nach Beendigung von # (5) # (5) im Büro des Bürgermeisters von # ' '(4) # (6) # (5) Andere Quests * (5) - triggered by harvesting found inside the Sablevein Tear (only during the Reclaiming quest above) * (5) ''- erster Handfertigkeitsquest (grünes Questzeichen)'' (für Stufen 6-12) Nehme den Weg am Eingang von . Er biegt nach links ab und führt an den Zelten des vorbei. # (6) # (7) # (6) # (7) # (8) # (9) # (10) # (11) # (12) spricht erst nach mit dir # (7) # (7) # (8) # (9) # (10) # (11) #Laexyra's 3 final quests may be collected all together and done all or in part without penalty: #* (11) - takes you to Wanderlust Fair #* (11) - takes you to Wanderlust Fair #* (11) - takes you to Neriak quests # (7) # (9) # (10) # (10) sie angelt von einer Brücke aus im'' , südwestlich vom '' # (7) # (9) # (10) # (11) (für Stufen 10-25) Ausgehend vom führt die Straße westlich zum Jahrmarkt (engl. Kartenname: Wanderlust Fair). Take the right fork, where the bats are, and cross the bridge at . Take the next left, just past the , and continue on up the hill to the Fair. # (10) # (11) # (12) # (13) # (11) # (12) # (13) # (15) # (13) # (14) # (15) # (12) # (13) # (14) # (12) # (13) # (12) # (13) # (14) # (14) # (15) # (15) # (15) # (15) # (17) # (18) # (18) # (18) # (18) # (19) # (20) - leads you to the Butcherblock Mountains Timeline # (18) - takes you to to see You must be level 15 or higher to receive these quests # (19) # (20) # (21) :Milton's quests are not offered until level 20. # (25) - takes you to Nektulos Forest for the next 2 steps # (25) # (25) - takes you back to Darklight Wood (for levels 15-19) From take the path west, and then northwest. Past the bears, turn northeast to the huge tree. # (15) # (16) # (16) # (17) # (18) # (19) # (18) # (18) # (18) # (18) # (19) Neriak, City of Hate Neriak itself has no smoothly identifiable series, but rather a collection of quests that add color and introduce the player to outlying zones. For this reason, rather than try to lay these out in level sequence, we group them by the quarter of the city that they start in. * (11) - from - ''OPTIONAL * (10) - ''from - gives you access to the teleporters * (10) - from behind the * (10) - from * (19 Heroic) - from near - takes you to Fallen Gate * (10) - from * (14) - from * (10) - from outside the * (15) - from near - takes you to The Commonlands * (17) - from in the * (26) - from * (28) - from outside the in * (10) - from * (25) - from - takes you to Nektulos Forest Citizenship series for evil characters who don't yet live here # - from at # (Scales) # (Scales) # (Scales) City Tasks * See the Neriak City Tasks Timeline. Andere Quests Wissen und Legende Bücher *Smiting of the Werewolf, the quest starter for Lore and Legend: Werewolf, is in the werewolf ruins, on the floor in a building at *Skeletons, the quest starter for Lore and Legend: Skeleton, is in the in a bookcase directly across from the entrance. Gegenstandsquests * Den Quest erhält man durch Untersuchen des Gegenstands und führt einen zu in . * Den Quest erhält man durch Untersuchen des und führt einen zu in . Daraufhin erhält man von ihr den Quest (8).